


I Miss You

by sighmon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighmon/pseuds/sighmon
Summary: Angela finds herself caught up in yet another day of work at the clinic. Not the most exciting situation to find herself in, especially considering her workload has been a little on the lean side today. So it's lucky for her that her darling doting girlfriend, Fareeha, decides to drop by unannounced and make things a little less stale.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna go on for too long here in the notes, just going to mention that I really like the way this little fluffy mess came out. I actually might continue this? I'm content with it being a one shot, but honestly I really enjoyed writing it and just as much as I'm content with it being a one off, I think I could write some more if people would want more! Maybe skirting away from more fluffy elements and exploring more avenues for the pairing. Maybe some angst, some conflict, some horrible horrible dirty smut, we'll see! Anyway I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think maybe!

Now, it wasn't that Angela wasn't passionate about her work, far from it. She thrived when it came to helping people, you had to if you were in her line of work. So it wasn't due to disinterest that she currently found herself watching the seconds tick away in her office. It was a slow day, they happened, and if anything she should be happy! The fact that people weren't in such situations where they needed to come to her practice was good! Yes, she found her purpose in helping people, but those same people not requiring help in the first place was much more ideal. It was just a shame that at that moment in time, she was actually rather bored out of her mind. No patients, no upcoming appointments. Part of her wondered if she should simply call it a day, but of course she could never do that. When it came down to it, she didn't do this job for herself, she did it for the people who needed help, and there was no telling when someone would pop up.

Heaving a sigh from between her lips, she pushed herself away from her desk, her chair lazily rolling back into the open. It gave her plenty of room to rise to her feet, which she did, and stretch out as she made her way toward the door, which she also did. As soon as she left her office, it became painfully apparent that the free clinic was, in fact, very busy. However it seemed that none of that traffic was being diverted into her very bored arms. With a quirked brow, mouth screwed up to the side, looking positively vexed, she decided it was time to see what exactly was going on.

So that's exactly what she did, and before long she was at the front desk of the clinic and sure enough, the poor receptionist was so frantically busy both with people in the waiting room and on the phone, that cases seemed to be piling up and getting the better of her. While she was busy on the phone, head tilted to the side to keep it pressed against her ear while allowing her to work away with her hands, she did manage to catch a glimpse of Angela. In a less stressful situation she probably would have been a bit happier to see her. Right then though, all she could muster was to shoot her a look that said 'help,' without a single word. She couldn't quite articulate just how swamped she was, but that was fine, because Angela could already see that the load needed to be shared. So without a word, she made her way across to behind the desk and began to rifle through some of the paperwork that had begun to pile up.

After a few moments, she neatly collected a decent chunk of paperwork and gave the receptionist a quick glance. The still swamped woman simply gave her a grateful smile and mouthed a quick 'thank you' to the soon-to-be just as swamped Dr Ziegler.  
'You're welcome.' She mouthed back at her with a little grin, turning on her heel and beginning to make her way out from behind the desk. However, she didn't get very far, because she clumsily bumped straight into someone. Luckily enough, that someone was very familiar. 'Well that's unusual,' she thought. 'There wasn't a wall here before.' It wasn't a wall though, something that quickly dawned on her as her eyes settled upon the familiar face before her.

“Fareeha, darling.” Smiling as she spoke, she settled the papers against her own chest and folded her arms across them. “What are you doing here?” Obviously she was surprised, pleasantly so. Though that look of joy faltered for a moment as she continued. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” The worry was evident in her voice, as well as etched across her features.

Without missing a beat, the taller of the two flashed the tiniest, almost devilish grin, before she tried her best to look as sick as she could. Which was to say, she pouted and put on her best puppy dog eyes. “I think I have the flu.” Of course she wasn't being serious, of course she was playing around because she couldn't help herself. It was painfully obvious, but it didn't stop Angela from immediately looking fraught with worry. Raising an arm away from the papers, she pressed the back of her hand against her forehead, trying to get some rudimentary read on whether or not she was running a fever.

Fareeha couldn't help but to drop her little act as soon as she felt her touch though, grinning from ear to ear and letting out a slight chuckle as she let her eyes dance across Angela's features, still racked with concern. They had woken up beside each other in bed this morning, Fareeha had made her breakfast, they had kissed each other goodbye before they both set off on their own days. She had been fine that entire time, and despite the fact that Angela technically knew that, the way that she still checked with such genuine worry for her was endearing and amusing all at the same time.

“You aren't running a fever, how does your throat feel? Is your stomach upset?” The questions were starting to come out faster than her brain could process them, so it was lucky for her that Fareeha cut off those questions right at the source.

She leaned in closer to Angela and pecked her on the lips, once, twice, and on the third time the kiss lingered. With their lips pressed together, all logical thought seemed to slip from Angela's mind, if but for a moment, as she returned the kiss and almost imperceptibly leaned her body against Fareeha's own body, just to feel her. It was a tender little moment, but it was nonetheless inappropriate, doubly so considering not only was Angela working, but they were kind of standing in a room with far too many people waiting to be seen to by the resident doctor. The same resident doctor that just so happened to be letting her lover know how hungry she was without a single word right at that moment.

It felt like the kiss lasted for an eternity, but in all actuality it was only perhaps a few seconds, and it was very innocent honestly, just a prolonged little peck. Still though, Angela found the willpower to break the kiss as quickly as she could, even though her lips were still tingling, longing for more, and her cheeks were now flushed a light pink. Even once their lips were parted, it still took a few moments for her to bite back the beaming smile that had crept across her features.

“You're not sick at all, are you?” Suddenly she felt rather silly for being so worried, which only served to deepen the rosy shade that had fallen across her face.

“I miss you.” Fareeha's voice was much lower this time, a whisper that was only intended for Angela, given how close they were to one another.

“It's only been,” Angela trailed off as she turned her head to glance at a nearby clock. “Five hours. You can't have missed me that much.” She quipped as she turned her head back toward her. Now, they were almost pressed flush against one another from the kiss, but in the time that it had taken her to look at the clock, Fareeha had somehow managed to scoot them closer to one another even more.

“I know, but,” Fareeha smirked a lopsided little smirk, craning her head to lean in close to one of Angela's ears. “I miss you.” Yes, technically that was the exact same thing that she had just said. This time though, the words seemed to slither from between her lips, carried only by an errant breath, and all of it was accompanied by one of her hands finding it's way to Angela's waist.

The amount of sheer willpower it took for the smaller of the two to not simply melt against her lover right there and then, was nothing short of inhuman. Still, she somehow found it within herself, and while every fibre of her being was screaming to not pull away, she did pull away ever so slightly. Both hands had found their way back to the papers clutched against her chest now, and those papers found themselves pulled away from her body and instead were now pressed against Fareeha's face.

“You're awful.” Angela whispered, once again desperately biting back a smile as she glanced around, hoping they hadn't pulled as much attention to themselves as they could have. The embarrassed smile was replaced with a more courteous one, almost as if to say 'sorry' to everyone who was even half aware of what was going on. “I like it.” Another whisper, sneaking out as she turned her head to meet Fareeha's gaze over the papers that were still very much acting as a barrier between the two.

Fareeha was smiling playfully behind the papers, and her eyes glinted with that same intent as she raised her hands to slide them atop Angela's hands that still clutched onto the papers between them. “You love it.” She remarked as she urged the papers down away from her face, and pressed them back against the other's chest, where they had been before.

“I love you.” Angela retorted without any sort of hesitation, arms folding across the papers once more as she let her gaze drag across every aspect of Fareeha's face.

“I love you too.” It wasn't the first time they had told each other that, and it wouldn't be the last, but that didn't mean it didn't do anything less than set both of their hearts aflutter. They lingered there, simply gazing at each other dreamily for what was probably far too long. In reality, the moment was probably no more or less than ten seconds, but in their little love bubble it felt like quite a bit more.

“I need to get back to work.” It was plain to see that she didn't actually want to do just that. Normally she was as determined and focused on her work as anyone could be. Though if there was anything in the world that could tear her away from her work, it was the woman standing before her that would make little love hearts flit about her head, were they some cute lil cartoon.

“Text me when you start making your way home, yeah?” Taking a step back away from her now, Fareeha finally gave up on her life as a barricade and very simply got out of the way.

“You know I always do.” She reassured her with a soft grin, cheeks still thoroughly flushed with about as much colour as they could be. With that last exchange, a little nod from Fareeha and a slight wave from Angela as she left, the doctor finally managed to make her way back to her office. Taking her place seated back at her desk, not a single patient that day was greeted with anything less than a beaming smile. What else could you expect though, when her lover's words were ringing in her ears for the entire day.


End file.
